


No Need to Hide It

by SabreCat



Category: Highway Blossoms (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consent, F/F, Fix-It, Intimacy, Sexual Inexperience, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabreCat/pseuds/SabreCat
Summary: Sometimes a sexy moment... doesn't quite work out. But if you're planning to be with someone for a long time, that's an opportunity, not a failure.
Relationships: Amber Golley/Marina Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	No Need to Hide It

**Author's Note:**

> It bothered me a bit that Amber fakes an orgasm in her and Marina’s second ero scene. Granted, it does make sense in the narrative. She’s only 19, in a moment of (mild) sexual frustration, and not long ago mentioned that “discussing” what’s going on sexually feels “awkward” to her. Setting that aside, though, it’s such a silly thing to lie about! Do you really want casual lies to be a regular feature of your most intimate moments with your lover? And how is an inexperienced partner supposed to learn how to please you better, if the misses are covered up with fakery? Thus, this fic.

> "Despite that, there’s a distinct lack of the usual, building intensity that signals an orgasm. And I know that I don’t last _that_ long."

“Hey. Marina.” I stop my movements, but she’s still going at it, eager and earnest. I say her name again, louder this time. “Marina.”

Her head pops up from between my thighs, her lips glistening and parted a little in puzzlement. It’s adorable. “Huh?”

“Let’s stop for now, okay? Come here.” I reach out a hand to invite her back up.

“But did you…?” She gives my pussy a forlorn look that suggests she knows the answer already. I manage not to laugh.

“Nah. It’s all right, though.” I lean forward and slide my fingers under her hand where it rests on the bed. Taking hold, I lie back again, tugging Marina gently forward. Reluctantly, she lets me pull her up, and nestles in beside me.

Her breath smells of sex and sweat. It’s wonderful. But there’s an unhappy look on her face. “I screwed up again,” she murmurs.

“You did not. I still enjoyed that.” I smile and give her a brief kiss, getting some of my own taste in my mouth. “But bodies are weird, you know? Sometimes you get there and sometimes you don’t.” She doesn’t look convinced, so I let myself ramble on a bit. “Even stuff you know you like, maybe you lose the rhythm or the angle for a second and it stops feeling right. Or you’re almost there, you’re _so close_ , but your body decides it’s had enough and _pop_ , it’s gone.”

Marina’s starting to look more thoughtful and less disappointed, now. Then I realize something, and give her a wicked grin. “You know what it’s like, though, right? From going soooloooo…?”

She turns bright red, telling me I’ve hit the mark. “Amber!”

I can’t help but laugh, this time. It makes sense. With as crowded of a house as she grew up in, privacy would be hard to come by, and there’s few things worse for trying to get off than worrying that somebody’s going to hear or see you. “Marina, you dirty little thing.”

“Amberrrrr…” She squeezes her eyes shut and actually squirms against me. I know it’s mean to tease her when she’s feeling as insecure as this. But it’s Marina. You can’t _not_ tease her. I couldn’t possibly skip a grand opportunity like that.

I fold her into a hug, letting my laughter fade to a chuckle. “So we’ve both been there, is what I’m saying! Look, next time I’ll speak up more. Say ‘slower,’ or ‘harder’, whatever, help you get a feel for what I want. And you can do the same for me. How’s that?”

Her eyes open again, searching my face, confirming I’m not joking. “Okay,” she says, finally.

We lie there like that for a while, me stroking her hair. I go for one more check-in, to make sure she’s not feeling bad about any of it. Our time together is too precious for that. “You doing all right, kiddo?”

“Hey!” She pouts a bit. “Don’t call me ‘kiddo’ when I just—” She stops herself.

_Went down on you? Ate you out?_ I grin again. “When you just… what…?” I want to hear her say it, now.

“…licked your pussy…” she says almost too quiet to hear, looking down.

I laugh again and hold Marina close, skin to skin. Despite the teasing, she relaxes, and lets out a peaceful sigh.

> "I look up at the ceiling, a contented, pleasant emptiness in my head. For the first time, I’m not worried about a thing. No guilt, no anxiety."
> 
> "Nothing but love for the girl here at my side."


End file.
